


“Hounds of love”, an Agent Kallus & Orson Krennic one-shot

by AzureAngel2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: Life is full of unexpected surprises. A hospital visit shifts the balance of power between Agent Kallus and Director Krennic forever more. In order to protect an innocent girl they become partners in crime. They even willingly start to share a responsibility.Length: one-shotSummary: Life is full of unexpected surprises. A hospital visit shifts the balance of power between Agent Kallus and Director Krennic forever more. In order to protect an innocent girl they become partners in crime. They even willingly start to share a responsibility.Time frame: The story takes place in 14 BBY.Planet of choice: CoruscantDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	“Hounds of love”, an Agent Kallus & Orson Krennic one-shot

**Title: “Hounds of love”**

 

_The wolf howls ferociously in the woods by night_  
_He can't sleep for hunger_  
_And his den is bitterly cold_  
_He lusts for fat sleep_

_O Wolf, o wolf, don't come hither_  
_My child you shall have nevermore_

_The wolf howls ferociously in the woods by night_  
_He howls and laments for hunger_  
_But I give him a pig's tail_  
_That shall fit in his stomach_

_O Wolf, o wolf, don't come hither_  
_My child you shall have nevermore_  
_O Wolf, o wolf, don't come hither_  
_My child you shall have nevermore_

_The wolf howls ferociously in the woods by night_  
_And can't find a bite to eat_  
_But I shall give him a cockrel's comb_  
_That shall make his throat burst_

_O Wolf, o wolf, don't come hither_  
_My child you shall have nevermore_

_Sleep, my child, in mother's bed_  
_And let the wolf howl away_  
_For if none before has taken them_  
_I shall give him some chicken legs_

_O Wolf, o wolf, don't come hither_  
_My child you shall have nevermore_  
_O Wolf, o wolf, don't come hither_  
_My child you shall have nevermore_

 

It was acquired for ISB agents to possess keen observation skills to carefully examine their targets. They had to pay attention to details and were required to possess excellent powers of recollection.

Normally, Alexsandr Kallus shadowed a person from a distance and with emotional detachment. He also had a licence to kill when necessary. This was too close at home. “Do I really need to do it?” he inquired, his voice flat.

His companion raised a quizzical eyebrow. “After all the fuss you made in my office today, you seriously ask me that?”

The fear of entering a place had never overcome the ISB agent before. Neither during training scenarios nor in the field. Just twice in his life he had felt utterly helpless. When he came to hear that Nagina Samye had been killed on Lothal. And during the slaughter of his squad on Onderon years ago.

Alexsandr swallowed hard.

The notorious Saw Gerrera was to blame for both incidents.

“ _Do you want to take root_ , Alex?” Orson Krennic inquired sardonically. “Should I come along once a week and give you some water? I have Ina´s watering pot. Actually since the breaking up of her household.”

It was much easier to be a non-participant. To shut down.

The director placed a hand on his left shoulder. “She is but a small child, Blondie. Weak and defenceless.”

Alexsandr Kallus took the new nickname lightly. This was not the time to knock Orson Krennic out of his military boots. Instead, he pulled himself together and kept listening to the white dressed officer.

“Imagine, for four years she was kept in a clone tank. In an artificial coma. No stimulation of her body and mind whatsoever. She will need intense physiotherapy and a speech coach, before she can start having a real life. Believe me, she is no danger to you.”

The ISB agent huffed, his lips curled. What the other man did not know was that his heart was at stake. After Onderon he had promised himself to stay aloof. Not to care for anyone any more but the Emperor.

“Oh, I begin to understand, Alex. Your honour as an Imperial officer is at stake. Because I stole government property.” Orson Krennic paused. “Do you want to arrest me for that? For taking the responsibility that the old man pushed off him?”

A few minutes passed, then the ISB agent tilted his head. “Lead the way!”

Once the door opened, it was like stepping into a tunnel and at the end of it was a bright light. The girl, just a bundle of skin and bones, lay in her by far too large hospital bed.

“Cassie, darling!” called the director. “I am back and I have a nice surprise for you. Your first real visitor. Not stupid old dad.”

A pair of curious eyes gazed at Alexsandr Kallus. He knew those eyes, yet they belong to a different person now. Someone much younger. Someone who had not suffered and did not know about the evil in the universe yet.

“Hello,” the ISB agent managed to say. His throat was so tense as if Vader himself was strangulating him.

“Cassie, this is Alex. He is a colleague of mine,” the director explained and rushed forward to take the left hand of the child, that lay limply next to her. “He serves our beloved Emperor, too.”

The mentioning of their commander-in-chief made Alexsandr Kallus rather uncomfortable. If His Majesty ever found out there would be a punishment less harmless than being sent to the spice mines of Kessel.

Orson Krennic sat down at the edge of the bed, his features soft and friendly. “Because I am a busy man, we might share the responsibility for you now and then.”

The ISB agent gasped for air.

“He is an officer and gentleman like me, Cassie. You should never fear him. The two of us are the good guys.” There was no sarcasm in the director’s voice, just the deepest conviction. “There is security in strength and order in obedience.”

“Orson!” snapped Alexsandr Kallus. “This is a four year old whom you are talking to.”

The smile on the director’s face was serene and confident. “Not any four year old. My beloved daughter. The child of an Imperial officer.”

Indoctrination did not seem right under the circumstances. Nervously, he watched Orson Krennic holding hands with the clone. There was just love in his eyes, mirrored in hers.

“The oath,” spoke the director.

“You can’t be serious!” exclaimed Alexsandr Kallus.

“Now that you know who she is and who she is meant to be, you owe her the oath.” There was steel in Orson Krennic’s gaze, in his words. “We owe her. For the disaster on Lothal owe her a thousand times.”

There was confusion in the child’s face, but also compassion and trust. It had been a while since the ISB agent had been graced by so much innocence. Very slowly he keeled down as he had done during his swearing-in ceremony at the academy. The words were still in his mind. Today he would say them to another Palpatine.

_“I swear this sacred oath that I shall protect you,…”_

“Cassandra Morrígain Krennic,” offered the director, never taking his eyes off him.

“...Cassandra Morrígain Krennic,...” Alexsandr Kallus echoed and took a deep breath before moving on. _“… in service to the Galactic Empire, and shall, when soever I am asked, be prepared to surrender my life for this oath.”_

The hug that followed between the men was rough, but it marked the beginning of something new. Two lonely wolves had joined a partnership in order to protect a cub. Neither of them would take their oath lightly. Saw Gerrera was still out there. A disturbance of the peace and order the Empire wanted for its citizens since the end of the Clone Wars.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Wolf song” from the movie (1984) based on Astrid Lindgren children’s book “Ronja” (1981)  
> The Oath of Obedience   
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
